Ladders and stairways have always been a problem to negotiate, especially when not permanently secured. This invention has sought to overcome this problem by attaching a collapsible handrail mechanism to either or both sides of the stairway or ladder. The invention is particularly intended to be suitable for use with collapsible stairways or ladders.
The purpose of the handrail invention is to give sturdy support in all directions and height variations. It is suitable, for example, for marine gangways in which tides vary stair heights and is intended to be safe and sturdy at any height of tide.
The transport industry could also gain from the invention, as getting on and off machinery has been a safety concern.
Industry has similar problems where stairways need to be folded away to allow access, such as for cranes and machinery.